Open Book
by Ssn04
Summary: One Shot.  After a stresfull week, an idea pops up into Castle's mind and then, Beckett realizes something.


**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ABC and Andrew Marlowe.  
><strong>

**Summary: One shot. After a stresfull week, an idea pops up into Castle's mind and then, Beckett realizes something.  
><strong>

**A/N: _This is my first time ever writing a story, I have never written such things before, I've always thought about writing something to see how it goes and here I'm now, publishing this._**

**_English is not my main language so please let me know if there's a typo or ANYTHING at all, I'd really appreciate it._**

* * *

><p>It was late in the day, and the precinct was empty. Castle and Beckett have just finished a difficult case, with a lot of dead ends. It had been an emotional rollercoaster, but finally after one week of pure frustration and lack of sleep it had come to an end.<p>

For Beckett, It felt like this heavy weight on her shoulder had suddenly disappeared. _Heavy weight_ wouldn't even begin to explain how Beckett felt and _burden_ could hardly reach what she had been feeling this entire week.

Castle had noticed how Beckett looked different, more tired perhaps and even distant; all she wanted to do was seek justice to the victim's family.

* * *

><p>Castle was already halfway to Beckett's desk, hot coffee in both hands, when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He saw that Beckett was sitting in her desk doing paperwork. He approached the desk, put both coffees on it and then sat in his chair. Beckett was so focused finishing the paperwork that she didn't even notice when Castle arrived. Castle decided to grab Beckett's coffee and then he carefully started moving it around the desk, guiding its way so that it'd be right next to her right hand, barely touching, but enough for her to notice.<p>

Beckett raised her eyes from her file to what was in front of her, her coffee, just the way she loved it. "Thanks." She mumbled as she took a sip of the coffee before turning back to her file.

"Not a problem, not at all. Can I ask you a question Detective?"

Beckett shot Castle a suspicious look. Turning back to her paperwork, "Sure Castle, though you just asked me a _question, _are you done now?

Raising his eyebrows he said, "Ah, witty, I like it, but no, I'm not done"

Beckett shot him another look but noticed that he had now grown serious.

"So, I was thinking, I don't know..." _God, Why is this so difficult?_ "It's already late, you shouldn't be _here_..."

Beckett shot him another look.

"What do you think about heading out to eat something?" he asked.

She briefly pondered her answer, a soft smile briefly appeared on her face "Sure Castle..." Castle grinned_, she had indeed said yes_, "but..." _oh god, no buts, what now_? Castle thought to himself, giving her the best puppy face he could, Beckett rolled her eyes, "I would like to go home first. I need to do a few things, mind giving me an hour or so?

Beckett didn't feel like explaining to him, nor did she want to. She wanted to spend some time with herself first; it had been a stressful week after all, and jogging would do the trick, she thought.

Castle grinned, he had thought that she had changed her mind "Sure Detective, want me to pick you up then?

No way Beckett would make Castle pick her up at her Home. There was no need, and she didn't want to bother him. After all, she was the one who needed an hour for herself. Like it wasn't enough trouble for Castle, the fact that he had to wait an hour and now he was offering to pick her up? _No way_. She'd find a way like she always does.

"Castle…"

Castle frowned. He stared at her face, especially her eyes. He saw confusion_, _frustration_, _maybe_?_ "There's no need…"

Castle gave her a smile. He understood now what this was about. "Really Beckett, it's fine by me. Don't worry, I don't mind a bit picking you up. If you think you are causing any troubles or bothering me, stop it, because you're not and.."

Beckett returned the smile, how_ does he do that?_ She thought to herself.

He was capable of reading her like an open book and that scared her. Because she didn't allow people in. She felt in control, protected when they weren't; she felt like she didn't have anything to lose. She had trouble trusting people, trouble letting them in. Afraid of what people might do to her, what they might end up doing, the fear of letting them in and then losing the safety net or foundation. Beckett was a private person after all, preferring to lock the deepest darkest secret away in a shell, where it is safe and sound. But she was starting to realize something: with Castle it was all different, and she knew it was a _start_.

"Thanks Castle, I'll let you know then, don't be such a baby". The same old Beckett was back, deciding to cover her own fears and insecurities through sense of humour.

Castle smile grew bigger, both of them now heading to the elevator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'd love to read what you guys think about this so please REVIEW? (:**_

**Really though, If you think this is the worst fanfic you've ever read, let me know WHY, I won't mind really. But I would love to know WHY so that I can improve if I feel like writing something else. **

**If you feel that something is OOC let me know, I'd really love to know.  
><strong>

**Thanks for taking the time to read this little one shot.**

**EDIT: I just wanted to say Thanks to LittleLizzieZentara. For taking the time to read my story and pointing me out her nitpicky corrections. (:  
><strong>


End file.
